A not so Perfect Love Story
by purple mickey
Summary: Hey. My name's Nikki and this is the true story of my life and friends. Starting with  what else?  school. I hated school...that is until he came along...


**Hey this is my first Fanfiction story! Please read it and tell me if I should continue, the rest of this story depends on you guys! Review Please!**

**-Purple Mickey:D**

Hey. My name's nikki. My story- my life story that is- starts with (what else?) School. I HATE school. I'm in the 7th grade at westview middle school. My life Is practically run by school, with all my extra curricular stuff. I do volleyball, softball, band, academic team (ugh. I'll explain that later) and... other stuff. I used to love school, but then I moved to the middle school. All my teachers love me, since I'm so smart, but i'd rather be reading then going to school anyday. At least, until I met Dylan that is.  
>Ever since I met Dylan, my life has felt upside-down. I met him on my very first day at this scool. We were in the 6th grade and in 5th block; social studies. My teacher was assigning seats, and dylan ended up right next to me. We were friends right away.<br>"what's your name?" He asked  
>"Nikki. I already know your name dylan." I replied. I didn't know why at first, but every time I talked to Dylan I got a warm feeling inside me. Soon enough, that warm feeling spread. The more I got to know him, the more I got that warm feeling. Eventually it happened every time we were in the same room.<br>about a month later, he said that he was going to join the academic team. As you already know, I hate anything "academic" related. But I joined too, just to be with him. I'd finally figured out that warm feeling. I had started to like Dylan. And not just as a friend; I LIKE liked Dylan. I got all my friends to join the team too, just to hide the real reason i'd joined.  
>one of those friends was vikkie. Vikkie was one of my best friends, and i'd known her since preschool. Vikkie was also the only one of my friends who I could trust with my secret. So, I told her that I liked dylan.<br>"OMIGOD! U LIKE DYLAN?" Hmmmm... maybe I COULDN'T trust her, since dylan was right next to us. But thankfully we were in the really loud cafeteria, so he didn't hear her.  
>"SHHHHHH! He'll hear you!" I hissed.<br>"sorry! I just, I kinda suspected it. I've seen the way you laugh whenever he says something." She replied, more quiet this time. (I guess I need to be more subtle with my new crush) so life went on, me and dylan talking, and vikkie trying not to laugh at us.  
>that went on for the rest of the year. No one else found out that I liked dylan that year. I don't know how it was possible, but the end of the year was alrready here. We had a "last day celebration" and eveyone was outside or on the jumpy houses. I was with ALL of my friends outside.<br>"so nikki," said dylan. "Wanna go to the obstacle course with me? Bet you I'll win." With a smirk, he turned and ran, knowing I was close behind. Under usual circumstances, I can't say no to a challenge. But with dylan, I have no willpower whatsoever.  
>we waited in line for what seemed like forever. We talked and laughed and vikkie wasn't there taunting me. That forever was one of the best in my life. When we finally got up to the obstacle course, me and dylan took our places. I knew I would loose, since dylan runs super fast, but I wanted to race him.<br>"on your mark, get set, GO!" Yelled the teacher running the course. We took off, diving through the holes, ducking under bars. I was ahead, by a lot. Dylan had tripped when his foot got stuck in between two holes. I knew he had done it on purpose, just to give me a head start. So I ran as fast as I could to the end. I climbed up the ladder, and turned around to look for dylan. He was right behind me, and climbing fast. I climbed faster until I got to the top. I sat on the edge of the big slide just as dylan sat next to me. What he said next blew my mind.  
>"I didn't do that on purpose you know." He said calmly. "I did it because I wasn't looking at where I was going. I was watching YOU." I lost my hold on the slide and fell the whole three stories down. As I crashed into the side at the bottom, dylan came rolling down next to me. He was laughing, and I realised that he must've fell too. As we sat up, both of us now laughing, vikkie, ava and lili came around the side of the course.<br>ava has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I met her when I was only two years old, and her birthday was just around the corner. I'm older than her, but just by two months. We always had fun, and I can't remember one secret I've kept from her. Oh, wait...  
>I met lili the same day I met dylan. We were friends right away. We don't know as much about eachother as me and ava or me and vikkie, but she knew things about me that they didn't. Like how I love to see my hair straightened, or how I have a whole section of blonde hair among the brown that I hide in my ponytail.<br>as my best friends in the world came around the corner, I thought they'd say something about dylan's arm that was now around my shoulder. (Eeeeeeee!) But instead of teasing, they acted like it was perfectly normal. Which it wasn't. I wondered if vikkie had told them, but then I knew she hadn't. She was was too nice.  
>"ok guys, I know you're busy having fun, but do you wanna go over to the jumpy house?" Asked lili. A quick look at the jumpy house told me that logan and his friends were over there. Guess lili's "question" had been more of an order.<br>dylan must've seen him too, because he said "sure lili. I haven't talked to logan I a while...  
>"As we were walking, he started talking to me. This was usual, except he kept his voice quiet and low so only I could hear him.<br>"she likes him, doesn't she. I can tell by the way you tease her when she's around him." He said. It occured to me that the only way he would've noticed me teasing lili was if he paid close attention to how I normally talked to her. The thought perked me up.  
>"well, that's what friends are for! Yeah, she likes him. She won't admit it though. Don't ask her about it." I replied calmly. When we got up to the jumpy house, lili ran over to where logan was standing and immediatly joined in the conversation, like she'd been there the whole time. Vikkie gave me a wink and walked away with ava to go join lili and logan. That just left me and dylan. Of course, that was vikkie's plan all along. Dylan's twin brother dustin saw us and walked over. (Yes, dylan has a twin brother. Guess I forgot to mention that.)<br>"hey guys! I saw you racng on the obstacle course." He said. I noticed he was trying to hide a smile. He was doing a pretty good job, but I can tell these sort of things. I wondered what the joke was.  
>"yeah. I fell and she was winning, but then we tied up at the top of the slide and we both fell to the bottom. It was really fun! You should go try dustin." Said dylan. He said the last sentence in a slightly less cheery tone. Very slight, but I could tell he was trying to get rid of his brother. Dustin just didn't seem to be getting the hint though. I started giggling when dustin kept talking and dylan looked over at me and gave an annoyed but smiling look.<br>"...so then he said that I should get some new nikes and they were the ones that I liked anyway." I realised that dustin was now telling a story and looked around for ava. When I found her, she was looking at me and I gave her our signal for 'help.' She came over right away and saw dustin talking about his shoes. She came running and yelling to get my attention and to get him to shut up.  
>"nikki! Ohmigod you should've seen it! The 8th grade math teacher just fell off the slide on the obstacle course and bounced reeeeeeeeally high! It was HILARIOUS! Come on, vikkie's over there helping her up." As we walked away I thanked her then looked back at dylan and mouthed the words "I'm sorry." He laughed and waved bye, then started talking to his brother.<br>"sorry I couldn't get dylan to come with us. I didn'th ave enough time to come up with a real problem." She said.  
>"oh that's ok. I was just talking to him..." I said cautiously, wondering if she knew I liked him.<br>"I no, its just that now we have to deal with logan. At least dylan actually taks to some of US too..." she said humorously. We both laughed. I realised that these are the moments worth living for. Being with your best friend, your crush, and thinking about summer and not coming back to school. My eyes snapped open.  
>"OMIGOD!" I yelled.<br>"what's wrong?" Ava asked panicked.  
>"I'm not gonna see dy- the rest of you guys for 3 months!" I blushed, wondering if she'd noticed my 'slip of the tounge.'<br>"of course you will nik, we're best friends! We'll have TONS of sleepovers this summer! And we still have the swim party."  
>I completely forgot about that! The media team (another thing to hang with dlyan "and my buddies") was having a swim party to celebrate the accomplishments we'd made the past year. I had a quick daydream about dylan in the pool wearing his swim trunks (and no shirt!).<br>"oh yeah..." I said, trying to hide my excitement.  
>"nikki, I can'tgo to the pool party. I'm gonna be on vacation."<br>"awww. You're really gonna leave my alone with brady? Yay." Brady was a super annoying guy who just happened to be hosting our party. But what I was really thinking was "I'm gonna be alone with dylan!" The thought made me smile.  
>when we finally got over to the bouncy house, we saw the teacher lying on the ground, and vikkie helping her up.<br>"oh hey guys." She said. "How was your talky time with dylan nik?" She asked teasingly.  
>"oh give it up. You'rejust jealous." I said. Ava took this as completely normal and didn'tsuspect a thing. (Surprisingly, she's not blonde.)<br>I didn't get to talk to dylan for the rest of the day. As I rode the bus home with my friend kayla, I kept thinking about how sad i'd be when I dreamed about dylan tonight, then woke up and realised that I wouldn't be seeing him for 2 months.

"today's the day!" I said to the mirror. The summer had gone by fast. I'd grown 3 inches- now a 5 ft 5- and thought about how perfect today would be. Today was the pool party. I locked myself in my room, turned on the radio, and started singing. I opened my closet to find the perfect outfit (and swimsuit) and eventually decided on a purple tank-top and grey shorts. I picked a purple,green, and white swimsuit with a black skirt bottom, and got dressed.  
>"now for my hair..." my naturally super curly hair came out of it's usual ponytail and ended up around my shoulders, perfectly straight. "Thank god for straighteners." I said, and sprayed myself with perfume. I looked in the mirror, finally satisfied.<br>"nikki! Are you coming or not?" My mom yelled. It was time. Brushing the last perfectly straight hair down and into place, and rushed downstairs.  
>we rode in silence (except for the music in the car). I was nervous. What if's ran through my head until we arrived and I saw- him. But then I realised: something was missing. HIS SHIRT. I started hiperventalating and blushed madly.<br>as I got out of my car, my mom says "bye sweetie! Love you!"  
>I whipped around. "MOM. YOU'RE. EMBARRASSING. ME." I hissed.<br>after my mom FINALLY drove away, I walked over to dylan.  
>"hey." I said, with a weak wave.<br>"hey!" He said, smiling.  
>we walked down to the pool together, where we saw brayden putting sunscreen on, even though it was already getting dark out.<br>"oh hey guys." He said.  
>we were some of the first people there, so we listened to dustin telling his latest story- something about falling out of a tree- but I wasn't really listening. Dylan was sitting right next to me, still shirtless. I was just focusing on not embarrassing myself. When the last person arrived, we all jumped into the pool. Even me, forgetting that I hadn't changed out of my clothes. I got out of the pooll and pulled my clothes off (thankfully I had worn my swimsuit underneath), and got back into the pool. By now the laughter had died down and everyone (except dylan) had started talking about other stuff. I got back in the pool and swam over to dylan.<br>"well THAT was embarrassing." I said.  
>"no kidding. You look really cute when you'rea ll wet." He replied casually. As he smiled, I forgot that I needed to SWIM to stay above the water, and I dropped instanly. When I came up, gasping for air, dylan just laughed.<br>just then, brayden's mom came out with a pizza. Everyone climbed out of the pool and got a piece. I sat next to dylan (of course) and joined in the conversation. After eating, we all climbed back in the pool. Except brayden.  
>"dude, what are you doing?" Asked logan. I saw lili basically fainting in the water.<br>"I just ate. I gotta wait 30 minutes before I swim again." He said. We all started cracking up. "How about you play a game? I'll be the ref."  
>so we ended up playing "shark." Of course I (the best swimmer) was picked to be the shark. I swam around with my eyes closed, feeling around to tag my first victim. Just as my hand brushed against something, I heard dylan shout out "ARGGH!" I started laughing, forgetting that I was underwater, and ended up inhaling lots of water. I shot up as fast as I could and started choking up water. Dylan came up behind me and started hitting my back, which just made me laugh harder.<br>"do you need CPR?" Dylan asked in an all too serious tone.  
>I mustered up the energy to say "no," which made everyone laugh and made dylan's concerned face relax.<br>after my big scene, brayden finally got in the pool, even though he had 5 minutes to go. We didn't play the game anymore, we just floated around and talked. I, of course, swam over to dylan.  
>"so what's up?" I asked, finally able to breathe.<br>"oh nothing. Just debating wheter or not to give you CPR." He replied with a playful smirk.  
>I "playfully" punched his arm in return. "I'm not choking anymore stupid!"<br>we both start laughing.  
>"brayden! Tell your friends goodbye. Their parents are here."<br>already? How did three hours go so fast?  
>"bye nikki." Said dylan. "I'll see you tomarrow?" It wasn't a statement, I realised. It was a question. He wanted to see me tomarrow!<br>"uhhh, y-yeah." I stutered. He laughed and walked away.

"beep beep beep bee-" my alarm clock had been screaming. At least, untill I knocked it off the shelf. Now it was peacefully quiet.  
>as I peeled myself out of bed, I thought about what my new schedual was like. Would I have any classes with dylan? Would I have any classes with vikkie and ava and lili?<br>yes, today was my first day of seventh grade. I put on my brand-new outfit and brushed my hair. I got ready just in time for my bus to pull up. I got on the bus, already grumpy.  
>kayla and I talked the whole way to school. I wish I could put our conversation here, but honestly I was too busy thinking about dylan to really pay attention.<br>as we finally got off the bus and int the school, my three best friends attacked me.  
>"OMIGOD NIKKI! YOU'RE SO TALL!"<br>"I like your shirt!"  
>"i missed you guys so much!"<br>"but we all know who you missed more..." No they don't I thought, but I saw vikkie pointing in dylan's general direction.  
>I leaned close to vikkie and whispered "do they know?"<br>thankfully, she didn't ask what I meant. "No." She said back.  
>I didn't see dylan until 4th block: band. I play french horn, so I was on the left side of the room. Dylan plays clarinet (I know, so hot.), so he sits on the right side of the room. We were in the same row though, so I was happy.<br>as we played, I wasn't really paying attention. I was on my usual train of thought: dylan. Over the summer, we had both hit our growth spurts, and he was catching up to me. I was sure this was my last year as a giant. He had grown about a foot and a half, and was suprisingly tall. I was sure vikkie would tease me about this.  
>after class we were talking, but I can't remember what we were talking about. All I remember is that his voice was getting deeper (I was trying not to laugh) and I was trying to get used to his new voice. His voice didn't change that much, and I'm sure I'm the only one who noticed it. I didn't have any other classes with him, so I would have to join the academic team again.<br>the next two months went by pretty fast. Acdademic team was the best time of my life (as usual, because of dylan.) Today was about a week before fall break, and we were getting ready to go to the zoo. We were having a lock-in there, and dylan had been assigned to my group. I was despretly packing everything and anything I could possibly need at the zoo that wouldn't embarrass the crap out of me.  
>when the time finally came, my mom drove me up to the school, where I would get on the bus with dylan (oh yeah, my friends were going too.).<br>I was one of the first people there, so I picked a seat toward the back of the bus with ava. Ava would be my partner for the next whole day. We had just found out that the girls and boys would be staying in different rooms, and suddenly I wished that I had brought comfortable pajamas instead of the cute ones I had packed just because dylan would be with me.  
>dylan sat about three seats behind me and ava, so we didn't talk to eachother. The ride was actually pretty fun. Ava was telling me about what she was going to do over fall break and I was actually listening, with dylan in plain sight. She seemed pleased that I wasn't distraced, although she didn't know why I was always in my own little world.<br>after what felt like five minutes (but was actually an hour) we arrived at the zoo. We were led to our "sleeping quarters" which were just old cleaned out storage rooms. I plopped my things down right next to ava's and we went back outside for our first program. I was looking forward to this. Dylan would be in my group for the night. I ended up sitting right next to him (by complete luck). As soon as I saw the boxes, I knew this would get embarrassing. Sure enough, the lady running the event pulled out a cute little hedgehog. Then she passed it around. This lady expected me to HOLD it.  
>as ava passed the creature to me, she looked like she knew exactly what was going through my head. But of course, she didn't. No one knew about my secret fear of hedgehogs. When I was little, my grandma came over to my house, holding a box. I was thrilled when I saw the hedgehog in it, but as I went to pet it, it hissed at me. I tried to calm it down, but instead, I got a face full of claws, quills, and who knows what else. I've been terrified of them since.<br>so as I held out my hands to take the little devil, my whole body tensed up, waiting for the pain. I don't know how, but dylan has always been able to sense when I was upset. So he reached out and put his hand on my shoulder. To anyone else, it would look like he was just trying to see the demon in my hands. The simple gesture .ade me realise he was there, and I braved it out, for him. I looked at the hedgehog's ugly little face. It hissed at me. I (thankfully) didn't scream, and simply handed it to dylan. I could've sworn it purred when he touched it, but it was just my imagination.  
>after the evil hedgehog, we met a snake, an owl, and a rodent of some kind. None of them bothered me at all.<br>after the animal show, we went on a "behind the scenes tour" of the zoo. By now it was dark and i couldn't see where I was going. I tripped seven times, dylan laughing each time. We went to the penguin house, where we played some kind of game. It was really stupid, but I enjoyed seeing dylan act like a penguin.  
>when the penguin game was over, we went outside and played another game, including blindfolds, linking ankles together, and heights. You had to be blindfolded and linked to your partner, and you had to walk around trying to find the exit of the "maze."<br>ava volunteered us to go first. As my jaw dropped, I heard dylan snort. He knew how I felt about heights,and what a cluts i was. He was going to enjoy this.  
>when we were all tied together, blindfolded and about to die, I said to ava "you know I'm gonna trip, right?"<br>"I know, but I wanted to get it over with."  
>"whatever you say..." I replied.<br>I was blind and strapped to my best friend on a platform 20 feet above the ground. This wasn't going to end well. We were spun around in circles. "Great idea," I said. "Spin the clumsy kid before making her walk blindfolded."  
>then we were off. We fell right away, both of us screamed, and everyone laughed. "Hey! This is harder than it looks!" Ava shouted. I laughed. This was actually pretty fun. We made it to the end, falling two more times. When we were done, we watched everyone else struggle to stay up. When it was finally dylan and logan's turn, I watched curiously. They fell right away and I bust out laughing. Dylan apparently knows my laugh really well, because he yelled "shut it nik!" Which made me say "how'd you know it was me?"<br>"because your laugh is funny."  
>as soon as they were done, he came over to me.<br>"what do you mean, my laugh is funny?" I asked.  
>"your laugh is different then everyone else's. I like your laugh nikki."<br>I couldn't help it: I smiled. And laughed. He smiled when he saw how much I was blushing.  
>after that, we wejnt back to our rooms. The lady told us to go down to the bathrooms to change. I was smart enough to go to the less-crowded bathroom, which, as I found out, was right next to dylan and logan's room. I saw them talking with dustin, and felt a pang of longing. I wanted to ask him what else he liked about me. But I kept walking. When I was done changing, I walked back. I took a quick look in the boy's room. What I saw made me stop dead. I stared as dylan took off his shirt. When I saw him look over at me, I quickly looked away. He waved at me, and I waved back. He smiled and laughed. I realised that I was blushing and that he still didn't have a shirt on. He seemed to notice it too, because he looked down at his chest then back at me, grinning. I realised I was beaming like an idiot and qiuckly walked away, hearing his laughter echo through the hall.<br>I practically ran into ava when I came into the room. She saw my face, and instantly sat down waiting for me to tell what just happened. When I told her, she was trying not to laugh.  
>"you SO like him." Se said.<br>"you just figured that out?" I asked, genuinly shocked. "Just don't tell him okay?"  
>the lady yelled "LIGHTS OUT!" And turned off the lights.<br>"I promise." She said, and I wondered how long that promise would last.

apparently less then 12 hours. Ava told dylan my secret at breakfast the next morning. I was in line getting some cocoa puffs when I hear "OMIGOD! NIKKI! YOU LIKE DYLAN?" Dylan's best friend bruce had yelled it to the whole room, which was also the whole 7th grade.  
>I sighed, blushed, and reluctantly walked over to my best friend who was standing there looking ashamed of what she'd just done. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to where vikkie was sitting.<br>"holy crap." She said. I could tell she was trying not to laugh.  
>I was lightheaded, blushing and trying not to pass out. I suddenly understood why people kept these things secret. I hated it. I felt like everyone was staring at me (which they weren't. Everyone had already known I liked him. It was kind of obvious.) The only one actually staring at me was dylan, who apparently didn't suspect anything before ava told him. I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head, and when I turned around to go put my garbage in the trashcan, he saw how red my face was. This time, he didn't laugh.<p>

I didn't talk to anyone except ava and vikkie for the rest of the day. I avoided looking at dylan, which was really hard. I wanted to see how he was reacting. At least he hadn't said anything yet. I wanted to rip ava apart, and I wanted to break down in tears. But I put on a happy face and acted like nothing had happened. I don't remember talking at all the whole way home. You'd have to ask ava. But I do remember losing my grip and looking over at dylan. He his head down and bruce was talking to him in a hushed voice. Seeing that made me want to cry harder.

the next day at school, I felt even worse. I couldn't talk, since i'd been crying all night and had lost my voice. I looked like crap, even though everyone was reassuring me and saying I didn't look bad. My eyes were red from crying, and I couldn't stop blushing. When 4th block came around too fast, I sat in the gym (I have band and gym with dylan this year.) Waiting for him to walk in. I knew he would say something, I just didn't know what. When he walked in, I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He looked at me, hestitated like he wanted to say something, then looked away and kept walking. I avoided him every chance I got, but he acted like nothing had happened. His strange behavior confused me. We had academic team that afternoon, and I was dearding it. As soon as I walked in the room I heard multiple shouts of "NIKKI!" And "Oh no..." (mostly from dylan's friends.)  
>I walked over to my friends and said, "I feel like crap." By now everyone had heard about the zoo trip and the room had been split in half. All the guys were sitting in one corner with dylan, and all the girls were in the farthest corner with me. I'm pretty sure we were all talking about one thing. Suddenly, the room went silent. You could hear a pin drop. Then, as I slowly turned around to see what everyone was looking at, I saw dylan walking towards me.<br>I quickly stood up and got out of the classroom as fast as possible. I thought fast: where could I go that dylan couldn't find me? But I already knew the answer. He knew me as good as ava. There was nowhere I could hide from him. I realised that the bathroom was right around the corner, but just then lili came out and grabbed my shoulder. I realised I was crying (but it was so little that hopefully no one could see it.), just as lili said "dude. Calm down  
>I was about to tell her that I had to leave, now, but dylan was approaching fast. Lili held onto my arm until he came up to us and she made sure I wouldn't run.<br>"hey nikki." He said.  
>"uhhh..." I replied oh so awesomely.<br>"what do you want dylan?" Asked lili. I shot her a nasty look.  
>"I just wanted to ask nikki if we had any homework..." he said, seemingly honest. My jaw dorpped open. He wasn't talking about yesterday?<br>"uhhh... no... " I said, and blushed.  
>he left, and I turn around, stunned, to look at lili.<br>"wth" she mouths silently, looking as stunned as I felt.  
>as we go back in the room, I see dylan smiling and talking to logan. I didn'tknow what was going on, but I liked this better than embarrassment. We didn't talk for the rest of practice, and after I left I pulled out my cellphone.<br>TO LILI: WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED? I texted her.  
>TO NIKKI: I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE HE DIDN'TWA NT TO TALK ABOUT IT, OR MAYBE HE DIDN'T BELIEVE AVA. God I hoped so. Whatever it was, it was still better than embarrassment.<br>TO LILI: WHAT DO I DO NOW? PRETEND LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?  
>TO NIKKI: IDK. TRY IT, SEE WHAT HAPPENS.<p>

the next day, we had another feild trip. We were going lucky star farm. Vikkie, ava, lili, alyssa (another one of my best friends) and of course, dylan, were all going.  
>as I got on the bus with ava, I saw dylan, and put on my "act normal" face, which doesn't look normal at all. Of course, ava picked the seat right in front of him and bruce.<p>

I remembered what lili had said yesterday and acted like I normally would. With a strong burst of courage, I turned around to face him.  
>"hey guys." I said. Bruce started to giggle. GIGGLE.<br>dylan shot him a look, then said, "hey nikki."  
>when everyone was on the bus, we drove off. Me, dylan, ava and bruce talked the whole way there. I was glad thing were turning back to normal.<br>when we got to the farm, we were split into two groups. Ava, bruce, dustin, lili and logan were all in one group, me, dylan, and vikkie were in another. Then, everyone got a buddy. One boy and one girl were paired together for each group. You'll never guess who my partner was.  
>"so... what are we supposed to be doing?" Asked dylan.<br>"I think we just follow the group and look at the animals." I replied. Thank god I wasn't blushing.  
>"oh okay! Wanna go see some sheep?" Dylan said with fake enthusiasm.<br>I laughed as we walked over to the sheep. All but one had the same yellow marking on their... buttox.  
>"hey what's that for?" I asked the farmer, pointing at the sheep. I heard dylan snort and slowly back away. I wondered why...<br>"oh! Those markings tell us who that big sheep ovver there," she pointed, "has... oh how do you kids say it these days... 'got friendly with.' If we don't know who he likes, we don't know who to breed him with, and who NOT to breed him with. As you can see, the big guy has been VERY busy lately." She smiled sweetly.  
>I turned and walked over to dylan, who was now cracking up after seeing my expression. "You're a butt. You knew she would say that, didn't you?"<br>he was laughing so hard that all he was able to do was nod.  
>I shoved him and walked over to the chickens. I sensed him following me, so I picked up a chicken and turned around as fast as I could. It freaked out and started flapping its wings just as I let go of it. Dylan didn'thave time to dodge the chicken headed right for him, and it hit him in the face. Now I was the one laughing.<br>"haha, very funny." He said, but I could tell he was trying not to smile.  
>as we headed over to the rest of our group, both laughing, our group leader turned around. "Come on you two. Its lunchtime." He lead us all over to the picnik tables as we got our lunchboxes. I sat in between vikkie and dylan, just as the other group came walking over.<br>"they made us pee in the creek." Said dustin.  
>I started choking on my sandwich. Everyone laughed. I began to breathe again, and managed to say "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" Which caused even more laughter.<br>"because I knew you'd do that." Dustin replied sweetly.  
>"you're a butthead, just like your evil twin." I said. Dlyan just looked at me, obviously not getting the joke. Everyone else laughed.<br>"I don't get it." Said dylan, causing more laughter. Vikkie explained to him as I threw away my trash. I heard him say, "OHHHH. Hey!" I just laughed.  
>after lunch, our group leaders led us to the 'program center' which was just a barn with tree stumps as chairs. I shared a stump with vikkie, and dylan shared one with bruce.<br>farmer fred started talking about breeding. I wasn't really listening. As you all know by now, 'breeding' isn't my favorite subject. But I oveheard one thing: "...then the girl goat walk over to the boy goat and says 'meeeeerrr' meaning 'im horny.'" I whipped my head around and saw dylan making a face that showed EXACTLY how I felt.  
>"so as you can see, here we have a goat." He said. Dylan looked over at me and I mouthed "no freaking duh." He smiled. I melted inside.<br>"who wants to milk the goat?" Said farmer fred. Vikkie's hand shot up instantly. What the heck?  
>"nikki, you should try it too! It sounds fun!" She said. I heard dylan snort, and I looked over at him.<br>"I will, if dylan does too." I said with my sweetest smile. His smiled vanished. Bruce started to laugh, but stopped as dylan stood up.  
>"you're actually going?" He asked, sounding shocked.<br>dylan ignored him, and followed us. I couldn't believe it either, so bruce's statement didn't surprise me. As we waited in the surprisingly long line of people who wanted to milk the goat, farmer fred kept saying "clamp, squeeze, release. Clamp, squeeze, release."  
>when it was finally vikkie's turn, she accidentilly sprayed someone in the 'stands.' She looked surprised. Me and dylan both tried not to laugh, unsuccessfully. Then it was my turn. I knelt next to the goat, and looked at dylan uncertainly. He gave me the thumbs up, and when I rolled my eyes at him he laughed.<br>"remember: clamp, squeeze, release!" Said farmer frank, a little too cheerfully. I looked at... the goat. I then clamped... the goat. Then I... you get the idea. I stood up, turned around and saw dylan smirking at me.  
>"oh, shut up." I said, trying not to laugh. I watched as dylan milked the goat, and came up with the same expression I had had. Now I was the one smirking.<br>after the presontation, we got back on the bus. We all sat in the same seats, until someone (named lili) called out: "HEY BRUCE! Come back here! I gotta tell you something." Bruce smiled at me, then at dylan. This had set-up written all over it.  
>ava grinned evilly at me, then said "who wants to play truth or dare?" I watched, frozen, as all my friends put their hands up. Were they all in on the trick? "Dylan, wanna play?"<br>I turned around, blushing, as he said "sure." I groaned. He had fallen for the trick. As the game started, I noticeed that everyone was choosing dare. I took this as a bad sign, and chose truth, not thinking about the consequenses.  
>everyone giggled. Crap, I thought. "Is it true that you like dylan?" I turned around, bushing and wide eyed, to see dylan.<br>he was mouthing the word "dare." I quickly changed my choice to dare, and again, everyone giggled.  
>"okay... I DARE you to go sit by dylan. And remember, you can't back out since you changed." Ava said. Was that all? Really? I gave a sigh of relief, and sat next to dylan. He smiled at me. I blushed, and like old times, he laughed.<br>"okay dylan," said vikkie. "Truth or dare?"  
>I'm pretty sure dylan knew wat would happen if he said truth, and he said dare instead.<br>more giggling. I was going to kill someone. "I dare you to put your arm around nikki." My jaw dropped, and I glared at my friends. Either he didn't mind the dare, or he REALLY didn'twant to answer that truth question, because he put his arm around my shoulders without protest. As his arm wrapped around me, I tensed up. I looked up at him (I was kind of slouched down and he was 'taller' than me) and blushed. He blushed in return, but tried to hide it with his wonderful smile. I figured out why he smiled everytime I blushed. It was just so dang CUTE!  
>the game continued on, but me and dylan chose only truth. My friends never asked either of us if we liked eachother. Dylan's arm stayed around me the whole way back to school.<br>when we got back to school all to soon, bruce came up to talk to dylan. We saw him the same time he saw us. bruce's eyes got wide. If he was in on the truth or dare thing, he wasn't expecting us to still be... cuddling. We both blushed and scooted as far away from eachother as possible. But it was too late; he had seen us. As dylan's arm left my shoulder, I felt dissapointed. When we got off the bus, we didn't say another word to eachother.  
>we didn't have any other classes together, and I was glad. Today was a Friday, so hopefully this would all be forgotten over the weekend. I knew only two people who wouldn't forget though. The same two people who had been fighting with chickens earlier.<p>

it seemed like all we ever did at school anymore was go on feildtrips. On Monday we went on another feildtrip, to a play. I didn't know who else was going, except vikkie and ava. As we got on the bus, there was only two seats left. I sat next to vikkie, and ava sat next to kayla. I didn't notice anything strange until...  
>"so, we meet again, nikster." Said a voice. I froze. I didn't know HE was going. I turned around to face him.<br>"hey dylan. Its weird, everytime we go on a feildtrip, you sit right behind me. Are you following me or something?" I said jokingly.  
>"well... not on PURPOSE or anything," he smiled. "But actually, YOU sat in front of ME this time." I blushed as I realised that he must think I did this on purpose. I looked over at ava then at bruce, to make sure neither of them were smiling. I didn't need a repeat of Friday (no matter how much I wanted one). We talked the whole 5 minutes it took to get there. Seriously, we were THAT close to it.<br>when we got there, we got off the bus single-file. I was in between ava (in front of me) and dylan (behind me). We didn't have time to switch places, so that's the order we sat in. Great, now if the play was sad, dylan would see me crying.  
>but for now, I was happy. Dylan was talking to me and bruce, and I honestly have no idea what we were talking about. Somehow, bruce ended up singing. He sang the first few lines of one of my favorite songs, and before I could stop myself, I sand the next whole verse. Dylan was staring at me, jaw dropped, while bruce clapped. I blushed.<br>"that was... amazing!" Said dylan, causing me to blush even more. Bruce tried singing more of the song, to see if I would sing some more, but the most he ever got me to do was hum the chorus. They both looked dissapointed. As bruce started to sing the last part of the song (he was horribly tone-deaf) the lights died down. He stopped singing, and I looked over at dylan who smiled. I must've been blushing.  
>as the play started, I realised that this would be a happy play. It was a mix of a bunch of fairytales, that amazingly had the same plot even though they were completely different. I watched the whole play without doing anything embarrassing.<br>after the play, I was tired. As we got on the bus, I whispered to dylan: "i want you to keep talking to me or else I might fall asleep." He talked to me the whole way back to school.  
>the next morning, I was sad. Yesterday was our last feild trip (at least, that was planned already.) And I would have to actually wait until 4th bloc to see dylan. When I got to school, the day went by pretty fast. In gym, we played kickball, which I'm pretty good at. Dylan and I were put on different teams, so I was hoping to get him out a couple of times.<br>when my turn to kick finally came, I kicked the ball as hard as I could and ran toward first. The ball had flown toward first as well, and we were both headed to first baseman: held his arms out to catch my zooming ball. It hit him hard in the chest with a loud "WHAM!" I stopped dead in my tracks, watching as dylan winced.  
>"oh my god." I said. "I didn't mean to hit you dylan! Well at least not THAT hard..."<br>he just laughed. I remembered that I was playing kickball and supposed to be running to first base at the same time dylan did. We both raced toward the bag, and he got there a split second before I did. He had gotten me out.  
>after the next out, we switched sides. I went to second base, where I could show how good at catching pop-flies I was. I got the first two outs. When dylan stepped up to "bat," I got ready. I knew I would have to run to get this one. He kicked, and the ball flew past my head. I ran as fast as I could, and remembered the obstacle course I raced on so long ago. I dove for the ball, and caught it. I turned around to face dylan, with grass stains on my shirt, and grinned. He obviously didn't know how good I was at softball, because his jaw dropped. I laughed as I threw the ball to our pitcher (aka dustin).<br>the game went on, and I got a double on my next turn. Dylan was on second base duty, and when I stopped there, he said "hi."  
>"hello." I said calmly.<br>it was quiet for a few seconds as the ball was returned to the pitcher. Then, a platypus noise broke the silence. "Grrrrrrrr." I whipped my head around to face dylan.  
>"What the heck was THAT?" I asked.<br>he laughed. "That was my battle cry." I couldn't help it: I started cracking up. I regained my breat just as the ball was kicked, and I ran all the way to home base.  
>after the game ended, we were sent back to the locker rooms to change. I took off my ruined, grass stained shirt and sighed. This shirt would never seem ruined to me: dylan had caused it.<br>as I headed back up, I heard dylan right outside the door. What was he doing by the girl's locker room? I crouched down so he wouldn't See me through the glass, then leaned against the door. He was talking about me. He was all alone (except for bruce) and he was waiting for me to come out of the locker room. I stood up and opened the door. "Hey" I said.  
>as bruce walked away, dylan looked at me. "You did really good today." He said. Just then, my friend megan walked out of the locker room. She's on the volleyball team with me.<br>"if you thought she did good in THAT, you should see her in VOLLEYBALL!" She said to dylan. I suddenly got very interested in my shoes, and blushed.  
>after megan walked away, I could tell dylan wanted to say something else, but he didn't. Instead, we walked out of the gym together. As we went our seperate ways, we both said "bye" at the same time. Then we laughed.<br>the rest of the day, I thought about the game. We had academic team that afternoon, and I was looking forward to it.  
>when I finally walked into the classroom for academic team, I saw all my friends talking to dylan. "Uh oh." I thought as I walked over.<br>"... so then she kicked it and it flew right at me. It hit me in the chest really hard and you should've seen her face! She looked like she was gonna die or something! Oh hey nikki!" He said. The fact that he was talking about me to all my friends made me smile.  
>"hey guys. What are you talking about?" I asked, pretending like I hadn't heard anything.<br>"oh we were just talking about... how weird vikkie's new phone is." Dylan said, stuttering. Vikkie hurriedly held up her phone. The one she's had for two years. I had to try really hard not to start beaming like an idiot right then. he was trying to hide the fact that he was talking about me, the way I had done so many times. Were they hiding something from me?  
>I quickly changed the subject. "So where's the teacher?" Our teacher, who was always pressuring us to be on time was nowhere to be found.<br>the group of people all looked around. They had been to busy talking about "vikkie's phone" to notice our missing teacher. That's when our teacher walked in, holding a diet dr. Pepper.

**Review and tell me if I should continue, but please be nice and respectful!**


End file.
